Kim Jae Hoon
Korea del sur |Altura = 177 cm |Peso = 72 kg |Tipo-de-sangre = O |Familiares/Relaciones = Kim Hae-Ryeong (Bisabuelo), Kim Kaphwan (padre), Myeng Swuk (madre), Kim Jae Hoon (hermano), Kim Sue Il (Tio), May Lee, Jhun Hoon |Ocupación = Estudiante posiblemente |Gustos = Su familia, animales pequeños (conejos, hámsters, hurones, etc) |Odios = La gente mala |Hobbies = Estudio de la historia de Tae Kwon Do |Comida = Chi ge muy caliente |Deportes = Ejercicios de Mat, Gymnastics, Bowling |Habilidad-especial = Recitar Pi a la posición decimal 27a |Musica = Tecno |Estilo-de-pelea = Tae Kwan Do |Nombre = Kim Jae Hoon }} Kim Jae Hoon '(Korean: 김재훈, キ ム · ジ ェ フ ン, Kimu Jefun ) is a character in the Fatal Fury game series. His first appearance was in Garou: Mark of the Wolves in 1999. He is one of the sons of Tae Kwon Do world master Kim Kaphwan along with his brother Kim Dong Kwan . It was voted the fifth favorite character at the time of its debut. Historia Jae junto con Kim Dong Kwan son los dos hijos de Kim Kaphwan, mundialmente famoso maestro de Taekwondo. Un practicante serio como su padre, entra en el torneo King of Fighters para demostrar que es digno de continuar el legado de su padre. En la saga KOF Jae no hace apariciones en torneos, pero debuto como Striker para Choi Bounge en KOF 2000. Como movimiento striker hace una patada de fuego a tres hits en largo alcance dando mas ventaja para hacercombos. El diseño final del personaje, sin embargo, terminó muy diferente del concepto original, tanto que Kim Jae Hoon se convirtió en un homenaje a los personajes del tipo "Tokusatsu", especialmente "Ultraman". Tanto la bufanda y el cinturón de héroes que utiliza son marcas registradas, utensilios Ultraman, y ella tiende a posar heroicamente en muchos de sus movimientos. Personalidad Jae Hoon es muy serio, diligente en sus estudios, y un hombre carismático. Tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, al igual que su padre. También tiene un lado amable a él como a Kim que le gusta ver a los animales pequeños como conejos, hamsters, o martas. En el ánime, las personalidades de los hermanos estan al revés, Dong Hwan era más tímido mientras que Jae Hoon era el más extrovertido. Estilo de lucha Jae Hoon utiliza un estilo mas tradicional de Tae Kwon Do basado en su padre. Jae utiliza los movimientos ''Hienzan, Hangetsuzan, Hisshoukyaku y Ho'ou Kyaku ''creados por su padre Kim Kaphwan. Poderes *'Pirokinesis - 'Jae Hoon puede controlar el fuego. *'Lucha contra el fuego - 'Puede entregar patadas que fluyan con el fuego. *'Phoenix - 'Por patadas en un movimiento ascendente, Jae Hoon puede convocar a un fénix de fuego desde el suelo. Habilidades '''Acrobacia - '''Jae Hoon es muy competente en acrobacias utilizando sus habilidades de Tae Kwon Do '''Patada. avanzada - '''Gracias a su entrenemiento de Tae Kwon Do,Jae Hoon es capaz de hacer varias patadas rapidas en cadena. Música *'Too Honest - Garou: Mark of the Wolves Apariciones *Garou: Mark of the Wolves *The King of Fighters 2000 - Como striker para Choi Cameos *The King of Fighters 2002 - En el stage de Korea *The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *The King of Fighters '94 Rebout *The King of Fighters XI - pasa a mencionar *The King of Fighters XII - Mencionadoencionar *The King of Fighters XIII - En el final del Kim Team *The King of Fighters XIV - pasa a mencionar Apariciones en Anime *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture - Como un niño Tarjetas Archivo:Kimjaehooncfc2.gif Sprites Garou: Mark Of the Wolves KOF 2000 Diseño KOF XIII Metal Slug Attack Galería Jaehoon2000.gif|Jae Hoon en KOF 2000 como striker Kim_jae_hoon_kof_card.png|KOF X Fatal Fury Curiosidades *Es muy parecido a Kyo pero mas joven. *En los juegos de Fatal Fury Real bout special, al vencer a su padre aparece con su hermano amenazando al rival. *Uno de los colores de Kim en KOF 2002 resembla a Jae Hoon pero no lleva el cabello azul. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Corea Categoría:Personajes Striker Categoría:Nacidos en Diciembre Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Habilidad en Taekwondo Categoría:Personajes de Garou: Mark of the Wolves Categoría:Personajes pirokinéticos Categoría:Clan Kim Categoría:Personajes Descalzos